Splinter's first and only love
by tealana
Summary: Ever wondered, whether the famous sensei we all know and respect may had a special lady that never shared? well, this should as we are going back when the turtles were only turtle tots and meet someone that brings joy to their father and gives them a taste of what it feels like to have a mother, even though it is only for a short while. a fiction of romance/family and tragedy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, this is the very last instalment here. We are venturing back when the turtles are only turtle tots where a special lady enters their lives when introduce as their father's special friend. everyone needs someone to love them, and this case. So does master splinter so, I am going to create an OC for him and see where that may lead. Anyway, onwards to the following chapter, hope you will enjoy it.**

Prologue

The year is 1989. A young girl, age 5 was drawing and reading about the world especially about animals but her favorite was the rat. Ever curious about the small creature that is forever marked and portrayed as the cunning and impulsive manipulator. Even considered as the creature that will betray anyone to save his or her skin.

Little Miriam, never believed that. She strongly believed that each creature that is created in the lord's image has a purpose and in this case, the animal kingdom is far more older than the human race itself as why would they be treated so badly since misunderstood. Her father always told her that animals soul is so pure that is what separates them from us.

What humans do to eachother, compared to what beast do or commit unto us. Is what their nature compels them to do, and survive. Animals have to rely on their wits and survival strengths to nourish themselves where humans hunt for selfish purposes and never realising what they do, is not exactly good will. As Miriam continued to read, study and learn more about the animal kingdom as she had tons of books on nearly every species known and wanted to know more about what isn't discovered yet as she desired to become a vet or animal biologist some day, she was interrupted by the soft knocking on her bedroom door. "Miriam." Her father gently called, waiting to be invited inside.

"Come in daddy." She answered, inviting her father in the room. The door opened and he leaned on the frame of the doorway and smiled, holding up a new present, wrapped special for her. "Happy birthday, pumpkin." Miriam smiled as she sprung up to her feet and hugged her father, taking the gift and opened it. Her eyes lit up brightly and her voice rose in happy squeals. "Thankyou daddy, I love it." He laughed, hugging his daughter and said. "My smart little girl. This book is about the African mumba."

She was grateful for the book she received but still wondered if there were a book on rats. "Still no book, on rats?" she asked. And he shook his head, sadly then replied. "No sweetie but I'm positive I will find one soon. Don't worry, but I bet your mother will find one soon since she works in a bookstore." Brushing back her dark curls from her cheeks and proudly smiled as he cusped her little rosy cheeks.

"Only if your grandfather was here, to see how smart you are." He commented. "Did he like rats too, daddy?" she asked, with a smile. "No, dear. He was petrified of them." Her father replied, smiling. "Why?" she asked, confused and couldn't understand why her grandfather had a fear of the mysterious and majestic creature. "I don't know, I guess pop had a bad experience with them." Kissing her little forehead and picked her up then placed in bed, turning the light off and continued. "Come on, pumpkin. Time for bed, school in the morning."

"Night daddy." Miriam smiled as she pulled up the covers and grabbed her specially made rat plushy. Before she drifted to sleep, she called for her father and asked a question. "Daddy." He turned and faced her, answered gently. "Yes Miriam."

"Did mummy like rats?" she asked. He replied. "I don't think so, honey. Time to go to sleep now. Night pumpkin."

"Night daddy." She replied and turned to her side and cuddled her plushy rat doo. Her father smiled as he watched his daughter cuddle the plushy doll and closed the door as he left the room.

 _The next day, first day of school_

Miriam was so excited to begin school as it was going to be the day that she will never forget. Escorted in the gates of the new school, she had been enrolled in and couldn't wait to go begin the day and make new friends. "Wait Miriam, there is no rush." He gently tell his child as she was excited to join with the other children. "We have to hurry, daddy or we will miss it." Pulling her father behind her and he smiled, as he chuckled then replied. "Alright, pumpkin. We won't miss it."

Kneeling down and hugging his daughter, when they finally found the classroom and said their goodbyes, he stood up and watched her hurry off to find herself a seat after putting her brand new pink school back pack in the cubby slot then waved to her father as she smiled. He waved back then was approached by the teacher and she told him that his child will have a wonderful first day of school. But he felt deep down inside, that he may not see the end of the first day. Bravely smiled and nodded then waved to his daughter again, and thanked the teacher before walking away down the corridor of the school hallway then finally exited the doors to the school grounds and out to the gate.

It was not until the bell rang to say that school had ended for the first day and Miriam just finished packing her backpack when she hurried out the door and waited for her father. But never came. Looking around and saw her classmates were been picked up their parents and she was beginning to become worried then tried not to cry as she felt her father had forgotten her. Then her teacher approached her and gently assured her to return inside until someone came to collect her.

Fifteen minutes later, she was taken to the school office as her teacher was too, beginning to become worried and called for the residence only to find that no one answered. Then suddenly two police officers walked in the office and said that Miriam had to be taken to the hospital as an request of the mother that was in distraught. Miriam felt sick and was scared, as she always kept in her mind when her father told her to be always wary of stranger danger no matter who it was.

"Miriam, sweetie you have to come with us and your mother is waiting for you." The police officer gently assured her. Miriam looked up to her teacher and she was concerned, but there wasn't much she could do. Then her teacher asked. "Shouldn't a officer of the child protection services be coming to collect her in request of the mother?"

The police officers looked to each other then back to the teacher and replied. "Normally yes, but the child's mother requested that we bring her in." The woman still feel comfortable as she could see how frightened Miriam was and suggested that she too, go with the child to the destination. "Give a moment and I wish to go with you."

Neither replied and waited. Telling her collegues that something may seem alittle suspicious and informed to be vigilant in case this was not as speculated to be. They agreed and prepared for the worse. "Alright, ready?" she asked and they nodded, replied. "Ready if you are, ma'am."

Both the woman and Miriam were taken in the police car to the hospital as informed they were but she still didn't feel comfortable, holding miriam's hand as they were taken down the room where her mother was occupied within and immediately she ran to her. "Miriam." Her mother cried, holding her arms out to her then looked to the woman of soft light blond hair and green eyes as she stood close to Miriam while the police officers left the room. "Thankyou for bringing her here. I didn't get your name." Tiffany Melrose said. "Miss Patterson." She answered. "I was concerned of Miriam going with police officers alone as an additional adult should accompany her." Tiffany looked to the doorway and whispered to the woman then pleaded. "Run." Miss Patterson glanced to her, confused and whispered. "Why? What is going on?"

Tiffany Melrose whispered, pleading once again. "Take my daughter and run. Don't look back. Run." Miss Patterson nodded and played along, gently told Miriam that it was time to go. But she didn't want to leave. "I want to stay with mummy."

"Mummy said that you should come with me, honey." She told her, finally Miriam let go and went with miss Patterson. "Bye mummy, love you." Blowing a kiss to her mother as she returned a kiss back as she cried. Then picked Miriam up in her arms, went the opposite direction to avoid the police officers as she was instructed to do by tiffany Melrose.

Miriam Melrose had disappeared with her new guardian that was also her teacher, for their own safety. It wasn't until the year later, they found out the truth and miriam's life was changed forever.

Ok, what a prologue you might ask and where does this have to do with our TMNT famous father and bushido master, Hamato Splinter. Well, you will soon find out as the first chapter is yet to come. I do hope you enjoyed this prologue. Tootles for now.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't believe I gave a description of what this OC, have I? Well, you will soon enough. As I have a good feeling that this is the type of female that splinter would choose as his mate for sure and also, a early update of the story. don't forget that the turtles are only tots which in truth, we don't know exactly how old Splinter is in his humanoid form when mutated since he was full grown. Anyway, onward with the chapter. Tootles for now.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Precisely, 15 years later_

Miriam had grown to be a very attractive young woman. And had to change schools continuously throughout her childhood, as her guardian which also her teacher forever was on the run. The question remained in dark, locked away box. The main thing, she grew happy despite until had came of age when desired to know the truth and only way to know was to look in the past.

Taking out the black scrap book she kept of newspaper clippings about a mysterious manhunt for unknown fugitives that murdered her parents and mentioned a young child, had gone missing. Went without a trace. Knowing this story had told about herself as she knew that, her life was never going to be same as forever wondered; why.

Closing the book when soft knocking interrupted her, followed by footsteps that entered the room as the door opened. "Hey, Miriam. Thought you would like some hot chocolate." Her roommate told her, placing the cup down on the desk. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine." She replied. "I'm here, if you want to talk." The roommate assured. "Yeah, I know. Thanks jenny." Miriam smiled softly as she smiled back and left the room then said, assuring gently. "Don't work too hard, girl."

Miriam chuckled lightly and said, softly. "I won't." Opening her laptop, and begun reading about her favourite animal that she always felt comfortable with as always brought her comfort and strength.

 _Down in the sewers, a small lair_

Where a large dark brown rat reside with his four terrapin sons, can not be exact how old they are due they were mutated when the terrapins tots were infant normal turtles and he was once a normal supposedly, domesticated pet rat.

While the terrapin tots, played a game of buck-buck close by while their father swept the lair's floor with a hand-made straw broom. When he had came across a old, renaissance martial art book. Reading and teaching himself, to protect himself and then his sons. But what had struck him was, that the question asked by four curious terrapin children that were in need of something they greatly desired.

"Daddy." Little Leonardo, gently tugged onto splinter's kimono sleeve. Gently looked with a warm smile and fatherly answered. "Yes, my son."

"Do we have a mummy?" he asked with big curious eyes. Splinter's ears flattened, closed his eyes and exhaled with a shuddering broken sigh. "No, my son." Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo also wondered the same and stood around their father with Leonardo in silence as he sat down.

"Why daddy?" Mikey asked, finally speaking up with his tiny voice followed by drooping eye glance. His baby blue eyes had deeply pierced the rat, as his only reaction was to gather his sons, cradle and embrace them close. Trying to remain strong, and hide his heart breaking emotions. "Because, it was only _us_ , my son."

No further words spoken for a few moments, as all four terrapin tots huddled and cuddled their father deeply and tight. Then finally, Donatello commented. "Would it be nice to have a mummy."

Gently placed his hand onto Donatello's little head, and hugged all lovingly as he sighed softly. "Time for bed, my sons." They whined as they said unison. "We aint tired." Then yawned.

"Come, along my sons. Time for bed." He gently repeated and finally they obeyed. "Ok, night daddy."

Few moments later, splinter stood in the doorway of his son's room and watched them sleep. Leaving the door open with the night light on. Kneeling down before the table and gazed upon the photograph of his late sensei; Hamato Yoshi and his wife Tang Shen. Warm tears streamed down, his furred cheeks and dropped onto the photograph.

He knew that his son's need a mother, but the problem was. And he too, wondered himself. "How could anyone look and _love_ me?"

Short chapter, I know. As continuing from here isn't going to be easy as I will be taking this very slowly. Before updating. Hope it will turn out well, as we are venturing in the early days here and seeing how the heroes find the missing piece that will leave a huge impact in their family circle. Anyway, onward to the next chapter. Tootles


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so pleased to introduce TheLadyOfSouls as the Fan OC inspiration to be as Miriam for Splinter and one small thing she has mentioned about her allergy toward sushi. Which, it has struck me when I had been thinking over about what Miriam would and could handle to eat in the story. I'm surprised that she has mentioned about her allergy for sushi as I was thinking of using that in the story and as you all, know. I am not new to the mysteries of the psychic or spirt realm, as I am familiar to the supernatural gift, anyway. Onward to the following chapter. Hope you will enjoy it, tootles for now.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _The next day…_

It was Miriam's day off and she was feeling a little bored. Surfing through the web as she needed something to entertain her until her next class when the mobile rang.

 _Mom ringing._

Looking down to the vibrating mobile that showed the picture of her guardian, that she chose to call her mother as this wondrous woman was all she knew and if it weren't for this angel, raising and protected her. Miriam realised that she wouldn't had succeeded this far in her life, picking the phone up and answered.

"Hey mom. What's happening?" Miriam greeted gently, tapping on the keyboard. "Just wondering what you are up to, this evening as it has been awhile since we spent together and visited the cemetery." Tracey Patterson replied.

Miriam sighed softly, leaning back in her chair and continued with worrying and curious wonder. "Don't you think it is a little dangerous to visit the memorial plaques since the police never found their bodies?"

"I understand, Miriam but it is the anniversary when your birth parents disappeared and even though I have adopted you as my own and I've taught you as much I could, but always assured that remembering them and honouring them, will always bring closure for you." Her foster mother replied.

Miriam wiped the tears that streamed down her cheek and answered with a soft reply. "I know, but don't want to move again if they find us."

"I know, sweetie. But sooner or later, we have to face them and find out what has happened to your birth parents and why. The answers will come, and hopefully we shall find justice for them so they can finally rest in peace and you finally have closure." She assured gently with a soft exhale and continued. "I have to get back to work, honey. And I will see you later for dinner, ok."

"I will be there mom. Don't work too late ok." Miriam answered, hoping history doesn't repeat itself. "Don't worry so much, you will get wrinkles." She laughed.

Miriam chuckled and answered. "Ok, mom. See you at 6?"

"Sounds good, be safe. Love you honey bear."

"Love you more, mom."

Exhaled softly as she placed her phone down and continued surfacing the web as she wanted to find something to always carry with her. Miriam had decided to get a special remembrance tattoo for her deceased parents. And finally get another that she always wanted as a child.

A tattoo of the Rat. But more like one of that stood out as the protector and she was pleased to find both as she hoped to find. The first one she found that were of two roses with lilies, surrounded them was a scroll like banner where she could insert their names in and in-between them to state _RIP_.

Quickly downloaded the picture and printed it then wrote her parents' names with a small message underneath. _Together forever. RIP mum and dad._

And resumed her search for the second after a few seconds she had typed in a specific item to give what she hope to find and was very pleased that it didn't take long to find either. The images presented of many of tattoo designs of the rat. In Japanese astrological sign, furry characteristic style and then finally she found exactly what she was looking for.

The tattoo that stood out from the rest.

This rat stood tall, dressed in a kimono with his hands clasped over the hilt of a sword, and he glanced to his left as a cherry blossom tree stood behind him and cherry blossom petals appeared to float around him and to his feet. This was exactly what Miriam was searching for and she didn't hesitate to download and print it.

Smiling happily with the designs she wanted and looked to the clock and the time was still early, turning the computer and printer off. Then gathered all she needed, and rushed out the door.

"Hey mare, where are you off to?" Stacey asked, as she stood in the doorway only draped in a towel. Miriam looked back and replied as she was walking backwards. "Just going out for awhile, I'll be back for lunch. I promise. See you then, Stacey."

Stacey blinked and wondered as she stated. "Um, ok then. She is in a hurry."

 _11:10am, Phoenix tattoo ink parlour…_

Miriam stood outside the tattoo shop and in then exhaled as she pushed the door open, the bell rang to alert the tattooist and receptionist. "Hi, sweetie. Be right with you in a jiffy." The receptionist assured with a smile as she was quickly organising the books.

Miriam was too fixated on the tattoo designs that was held on the walls for all to see as she couldn't wait to get the tattoos she wanted to be inked. "Now, how may I help you today love?" the receptionist asked, smiling welcoming her.

"I would like to have these tattooed please." Miriam answered, taking out the printed drawings that she wanted to be inked in her arms. The receptionist took the papers and looked onto them then said, continued smiling as she called for her boss.

"Dave."

"Yeah, Yasmin." Dave answered. "This young lady wants these tattoos." Yasmin informed him as he approached the desk and looked to the designs then looked to Miriam and asked.

"How soon, do you want these done love? And how big and where?" he asked. Miriam was so excited and said as she rose her arms. "Here please and as soon as possible."

"Well, you are in luck as this is the busiest day for us and having them both on her forearms will be the quickest and cheapest to be done, all in one go." Dave explained, with a kind smile. "Really? Thankyou so much. How much would it be all total?" Miriam asked.

"For both, and today we are doing a special on multiple ink designs. Say about $350 for both, including colour." Dave quoted exactly. Miriam was over the mood and said. "Ink me up, good sir."

"Right this way, love and just need to know, do you have any allergies to anything or have substance to drugs in your system?" he asked, handing a consent form to Miriam and continued. "Also are you over the age of 18?"

Miriam answered truthfully that she is clean as a whistle and in fact over the age appropriate required and expected. Dave was pleased and suggested Miriam take a seat and the tattooist will be with her shortly and begin with the designs that she has requested.

Three minutes later, two tattooist walked to her and sat on each side of her. Dave assured her quickly. "Ok, I didn't get your name dear."

"Miriam."

"Ok, Miriam. These two guys are my best tattooist." The woman cleared her throat. "My bad, this guy and young lady are my best tattooist."

"I'm ling." The woman tattooist introduced herself. "I'm chad." The other tattooist introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you both." Miriam replied.

"Ok, you are in good hands. And they will do exactly what you have provided. When you are done, I will give you a free gift pack for tattoo care." Dave smiled then walked away as Ling and Chad begun to ink in the tattoos in Miriam's forearms. At first she felt the pain then became numb after the outline was completed as she was assured that, it is the colouring of the tattoo would hurt more then the outline.

 _Four hours later…._

Wiping the excess ink away that didn't go in soon as both tattoos were completed. Miriam looked down to her arms and was very pleased with the results as her arms were covered with some special clear bandage to keep the healing and tattoo care gel in.

Feeling abit sore afterwards and went to pay for the fee as she was given what was promised then left the shop. Admiring her chosen tattoos, and felt happy how they turned out. Then realised, how would her foster mother feel about them?

Then, thought again. That she was an adult, and this is what she wanted to remember her parents and to have the one thing that always gave her strength, and empowerment. She also remembered, when tracey Patterson said to her once.

 _When she was old enough, and it would be her choice. If she chose to have something to be done as her way to remember and honour her birth family. Then would have to wait until she was the right age to do so. But also to never forget, once it was done can not be taken back._

Exhaled with pride of her choice as she knew this is exactly what she wanted. There was no room for regrets as she had none.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _4:35pm…_

While waiting for her wonderful and bright star to waltz in the door, as she happily hummed and imagined the picture as how Miriam would enter the apartment.

 _Hey mom. What's for dinner? You really out did yourself, you should let me do this._

Even though Miriam was not her actual biological child, but becoming her protector and guardian was the right thing to do. Understandably knew what the foster homes were like as she had been foster care herself, and wished that not to be Miriam's fate and future. Stepping up to the guardianship of a orphan child and student was a shocker to her collegues at the time but tracey knew deep in herself that, it was the right thing to do. And fulfilled what any other foster mother would had done, if only they were a good one though. As some can be cruel and terrifying.

Remembering the very day, when she was given the approval grant and lawful paperwork to clearly state that Miriam Melrose was legally adopted by the only guardian, able to care for her until adulthood. Standing by the dinner table as she happily exhaled with a soft sigh and looked around the room whilst picturing how the upcoming, get together will play out.

This brought tracey great joy, as she wished to have children of her own some day but the cruel daunting and haunting past of scarring memories forever, waved through her mind. Forever reminding her that she may not have children biologically. Miriam brought her that happiness as she would never trade it for the world or anyone. But did wonder, if things were different how wonderful it would be to give more what Miriam needed as she has lost so much too young.

Just as had, and did tracey lost of her own as well but had also wondered. Could there had been some kind of reason as why they were brought together as a small family? But why the constant move around when the overshadowing fear lingers? Many questions remained unanswered, as there were just so many dark secrets that needed to be revealed as well. Only one question stood out from the most. How to discover the answers if don't know where to look?

Lightly scratched behind her ear lobe as she turned and resumed the happy humming when knocking attracted her attention. Placing down the silver knife on the place mat with the tea towel over the back of the chair then went to answer the door, assuming to be Miriam. How wrong she is going to be when the door had finally opened.

 _Two hours later…._

Miriam realised the time and had rushed to change before leaving her dorm, whilst apologising to her friends that she was late for their lunch and promised to make it up to her for another date. Which her friends understandably respected and forgave with a assuring embrace before rushing out the door, farewelling them _goodbye_.

When she finally reached to the apartment that was only a few blocks away from the college she had attended, and stood on the staircase as she was on the third step down and few metres away from the apartment. Seeing the door partly opened, and immediately she sensed something wasn't right.

Her hands begun to sweat, whilst wanting to grasp tighter and turn the other way but felt compelled to continue forward and see whether she was paranoid or indeed in _danger,_ and should run before it was too late.

Slowly walked up the last three steps and towards the door, pushing it open as it creaked. Shuddered deeply with fear as she saw the mess on the floor, so she stepped inside. Her instincts pleaded her to run but she also wished to see where Tracey was. Soon she finally exited the corridor, and found her foster mother laying on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood.

Covered her mouth, muffled her cries as she tried not to gag and scream. Turning away fast then ran to the bathroom, where she hurled all while holding her hair away from her face as she vomited and spat the contents of bad taste from her mouth. Washing her mouth and face after flushing the toilet then returned back to her foster mother's side, hot tears welled and streamed down her cheeks.

Miriam knew exactly what to do, and rushed into the bedroom where a small box kept all she needed to help her, to get away with a letter that waited for her. Taking all then grabbed a sheet to place over her foster mother, respecting her and honouring all she had done for her then called for the police.

Miriam had already left before the authorities arrived and gathered all her belongings from the dorm and disappeared once again from whomever is tracking her as they waited in the alleyway, across the street in a black van. Photographs was taken as she looked to her left, assuming to be not followed before concealing herself in the crowd.

* * *

Hmm, interesting? Confusing? Where am I going with this? Well, not sure myself yet but as this is the story of Miriam Melrose before she meets our favourable master splinter, as there is a lot of tragedies here and there. Also a lot of mystery too, as I am unsure that I want to use Bishop as the story villain in this fiction but that would possibly make this story alittle suss.

Maybe I will create Federal agent like bishop but one that is able to die unlike the villain that has longevity which I hope that make sense. Don't forget this is a slow progress too and the answers are coming but first we are venturing through the mysteries of the OC's life first that will lead up to meeting and falling for master splinter. Anyway, hope this chapter brings a insight of what is going to happen next as in the next chapter well, you will see. Tootles for now


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Meanwhile, in the sewers…._

Master splinter, and his four sons were in the tunnels not far from their lair scavenging for whatever they could find. Whether it was newly fresh or somewhat fresh, no matter not either way. It was still food for them to consume which, they were born of mysterious world that human citizens of new York could or may not understand of their existence.

Just as when the devoted father, grasped the small piece of disposed unwanted bread. He suddenly sensed something deep inside as his inner intuition had clenched his soul. Freezing for a few moments and lost concentration as he received a glimpse of the future that is soon coming to reveal itself.

His dark brown eyes widen, slowly shined with watery glass as he could see clearly before him. Witnessing a beautiful maiden, that slowly faced him and happily smiled with pure sincerity of hope and everlasting love which had pierced his longing heart. Not realising that his eldest son was calling his name whilst trapped in the trance of the premonition, he had witnessed of the one who will bring him joy that forever longed for.

The beautiful maiden smiled as she tenderly caressed his furred cheek and whispered softly then kissed his forehead then before, he could say a word to request her name. She floated, disappeared into the light as little Leonardo continued to tugged upon his robe and call him. Then finally, he looked down when realised something had occurred.

"Master Splinter." Little Leonardo sniffled, tightly grasped his robe as he caressed his head and finally answered. "Yes, Leonardo. What is the matter my son?"

"I wet myself." Leonardo sniffled, fearing he'd be punished. Master splinter noticed the wet lining down his legs and exhaled with a soft sigh then assured him gently. "Fear not, my son. Accidents happen sometimes. Come, let's return home and wash up."

 _Ten minutes or so later…_

The fatherly rat and his young sons returned back to the lair, and whilst his middle sons were exhausted but as for his youngest. Hyperactive, more than he usually was but grew used to his son's hyperactivity and practiced to become patient as fathers should and must. Satisfied that, his younger sons were settled whilst he attended to his eldest. Leonardo, as he was feeling embarrassed and grew fearful if he would be punished until had realised that he was assured instead.

A warm bath was drawn and he was placed in the tub then bathe, sincerity. Once he was cleaned, then picked out of the bath then dried and his little head was held gently. His cheeks were caressed lovingly and tenderly.

"I love you daddy." Leonardo tenderly told his father. And he replied. "I know my son. I love you more."

"She will come soon, daddy." Leonardo said confidently as he hugged him. Master splinter was unsure of what he meant but had just smiled, agreeing. "We'll see my son. Time for bed." Holding his little hand as they walked out of the bathroom and to the first bedroom where his brothers were already in bed, sleeping. Except for mikey.

He was up playing with his silver sentry and superman figurines. "Alright, Michelangelo. Time for bed." Master splinter told him gently as he whined. "Oh just five more minutes, please." He pleaded with his perfect baby blue eyes that made his heart melt without fail but he had to be stern and repeated his request. "Bed time my son, playtime is over."

Michelangelo finally accepted what he was instructed and climbed into bed, with his toys. Huddling them close as he drifted to sleep. Leonardo had fallen asleep the very moment he climbed into his bed. Pulling the blankets over them, before leaving the room and looked back to them. Happily but also proudly glanced upon them.

Leaving the nightlight for the sleeping tots and went to the kitchen, made himself a fresh cup of oolong tea. Master splinter knew his sons were right, something was missing and it was greatly needed. Where to start? Where to look? How to approach the right woman that would or could ever love someone that isn't human? If there is such a woman that could.

Questions and thoughts wandered through his mind. Master splinter was a realist even though a spiritualist also a strong teacher in the arts of bushido. All but one part of his circle was fulfilled. If he could find his centre and fulfil it. He would become the happiest father, and hopefully husband that he'd ever become. Until that moment reveals itself, he would have to be patient and open to the welcoming of the forthcoming love that he will never forget.

 _7:52pm, the crime scene…_

The apartment was filled with multiple police officers, forensics and detectives while the crowd of curious onlookers tried to see what the fuss was about within the building and reporters were requested to remain behind the line and their questions will be answered as soon as the police knew what to give publicly.

Detective Jonathan Reynolds walked in the apartment and placed both hands, upon his waist. "What do we have here, sergeant?" he asked, waiting for the sergeant to reply as he was approached by the detective.

"What we can tell, it was a calculated killing." Sergeant Brady Andrews's assembly explained. "Meaning that she was attacked after or before when the door was opened?" the detective inquired.

"We are unsure, sir."

"Hm, sergeant Andrews correct?" detective inquired, presumably. And he nodded. "That's correct."

"Sergeant Andrews, I suggest you continue looking until you find the answers and clues so we can catch this mongrel before he kills again. Is that clear."

"Crystal clear, detective."

Leaving the sergeant's side and knelt down by the corpse, unveiling and exhaled with disappointment. "Such ashame, she is a pretty one indeed." Covering her face once again as he was informed that she could have a sister or possible a daughter as the photographs were presented before him.

"May be if we find this young woman, we can figure what had happened here." Detective Reynolds took the photograph and gazed upon it as he stood up. "Possibly a sister?"

"She could be no more than 18 maybe 20 years of age at the very least." One officer implied assembly. "This victim is definitely not a mother that can be ruled out for sure. As there is no resemblance between the pair." Handing the photograph over as it was taken as evidence and he continued, giving the order. "Find her, she couldn't be far."

 _Elsewhere not far from the crime scene…._

Miriam just exited out of the building, as she quickly changed her appearance. The once blonde is now dark brunette, hopefully this helped to protect her as she was all alone. Where to go? Who to trust? How would she know who is friend or foe?

Keeping her head low as she rushed through crowds of the street and apologised quickly when bumped into unexpected by passers. "Sorry sir." She apologised and resumed on her way then finally found her sanctuary away from whomever may be tracking her.

"I would like a room, thanks." She told the motel keep. "What are you running from, little girl?" he asked, handing the key over. Miriam signed the book and took the key as she replied. "Monsters of past."

Raised his brow as he was suspicious but intrigued to the reply he received. "Never heard of that one before."

"Always a first, right?" she answered, taking her leave as he watched and stated. "Yes, always a first."

Few moments later, Miriam entered the room and quickly checked throughout in case of any unexpected recipients that may be hiding and awaited their opportunity to pounce. When she was satisfied that no one was in the room with her, she could relax and finally read the letter that her beloved foster mother; Tracey Patterson left for her.

 _Dearest Miriam_

 _My dearest Miriam, you have grown into a wonderful woman that a mother would and always will be honoured and be proud of a daughter like you. You have brought me great joy, as we have shared many memories even though some were dark and I solemnly vowed your birth mother that I would always keep you safe and protected until the day that you would have to face them. And now the day has come, it was the day I've dreaded of ever coming true._

 _Coming from a dead woman, to say this is what no one wishes to hear or read. But how can I sugar coat this? The answer is never easy as I have no answer to it. All I can say that, you must face the demons of your past. I know not whom they are or where they may be. Or why they are after you but I only can say that you must be ready. Ready to fight the good fight and avenge your birth parents and me, also yourself._

 _I know I was harsh at times, when I insisted that you learn to fight in those self defence classes but that was to help you become strong and be prepared for what may come or follow. I've done all I could and given everything I had to fulfil what you needed. I hope you can forgive me that this day was predicted long time ago when you were still a young teen as I knew that I would be taken away from you. And you will have to find a way to protect yourself._

 _I have faith in you Miriam, and you will find someone to be by your side. He is kind, loving, caring and gentle. You will realise that you have many things in common with him as he will have more to share. Possibly to teach also. I know not who he may be, only that he will always keep you safe and fight the good fight with you til the very end._

 _When the moment comes, we all shall be waiting for you on the other side but what I do hope that day don't come too soon. As I hope you will find your happiness, and live to the end of your days. Live life to the fullest, always remember my beautiful treasure._

 _Never ever be afraid. You are stronger than you realise and you will overcome anything that stands in your way._

 _Love always,_

 _Mother …_

Miriam's heart broke into two as she read the letter from tracey, her foster mother. And felt the tears fall onto her hands and the paper. Placing the letter down beside her, then went to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, even she recently changed her hair colour but it wasn't enough. She soon realised, no matter if her hair colour was changed. She will be spotted because her hair was still long and full of locks.

Picking up the scissors, and grasped a small handful of her hair then begun to cut it short. Short as boy's haircut. After the last lot of locks were cut away, she gazed at herself for the first time as a new but reformed person. Unfamiliar to her but it was for her own benefit.

The next step was to get new clothing to transform in from the old into the new. Once that was completed, the final phrase can be completed and that was to disappear. And what a better place to disappear, that none would suspect to search.

The sewers.

Miriam decided to take refuge in the sewers, as it was her only and last option to finally disappear from those were closing on her. Packing her old life behind, and waited until it was quiet to leave the motel room and succeed her plan.

Folding the last photograph of herself, and her birth parents with the secondary photograph of her foster mother. Whispery vowed. "I swear, I will avenge you…I will avenge you all."


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

 _The morgue..._

Taking the cloth out from his pocket, firmly held upon his mouth whilst shielding himself of the retched smell. Looking down and over the deceased before looking to the coruner and begun asking questions. "What can you tell me about the deceased, doc?"

The coroner exhaled heavily and replied. "This woman is exquisitely fit and by the look of her physique, she would be able to fend off any attacker with ease." Detective Ronalds interrupted with a confused and yet, questioning glance. "If she appears to be able of fending off any one, what was the post morden of her demise?"

"This." he answered, revealing the small bruising in the back of her neck. "She was darted before physically attacked. Whoever this attacker was, is no ordinary perpretrator."

Detective Ronalds deeply thought a moment, whilst he glanced upon jacinta then looked up whence the coruner spoke, to gain his attention. "Detective?"

"Send the full report to my desk within a hour, understand doctor?" Detective ronalds requested. "Understood detective, be aware this is no ordinary killing." The coroner informed.

"How do you mean?" He glanced, with a raised suspicious brow. "I mean, this could be a calculative murder as may have something to hide." The coroner statedly repllied.

"Well, not for long." Detective ronalds said, then left the morgue.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a secret facility. The rhythmic insynced footsteps that echoed within the corridor and grew louder with approaching step toward the laboratory where a scientist were held captive against his will for more then 15 years. Standing outside the doors as had finally opened and he entered.

"Hello doctor, how are we feeling today?"

No answer was spoken, just a low grunt of teeth gritting whilst he lumped over the table before him. Instead of repeating his question, he stepped forward and stood closely before the scientist prisoner and glanced over his shoulder. Lowly tutting then commented. "Oh my, you hadnt collibrated anything for the formula that I requested going on 15 years before."

Immediately jumping back to avoid been tripped but allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall nearby as he smiled whence two men hurried in and pulled back the angry scientist, protecting their employer.

Brushing the somewhat and supposedly assumed filth that covered his suit then held his hands behind his back then said. "That is the millionth time you have attempted to kill me with no avail or success of accomplishing."

Seeing the animalistic fury of anger that can be seen in the eyes of his prisoner and smirked then chuckled sadistically as he recieved a small amount of saliva upon his cheek. "Take him away, he will be expected to work once again later after another punishment to break him. Do what you wish with him."

The two men smugged thier evil smirks and fought hard to keep a tight grasp upon jonathan's arms as he tried to fight them off, whilst dragged to the hole where other men waited to torture, and abuse him to hopefully break him which had only further his growing anger and hatred. Four hours later, the doors opened allowing the bright light to sine through over the floor in a shape of the door and slightly over the bloodied feet that laid flat as the soles had faced the ceiling.

Standing, with both hands behind his back and stared down the brutualised victim, which had laid on the floor. "Ready to cooperate doctor?"

No answer was given and with a sigh, then wave of gesture signalling that he'd be taken to the infirmary immedately. Obeying thier employers instruction, and cuffed the prisoner to avoid of escaping. Standing over him, with a smug on his face as jonathan had finally awoken but weak. "You will give me what i want otherwise, you will die if you dont and there are other ways that can be used to extract what information that i want."

This didnt frighten jonathan as he just glared his warden in the eye and weakly stated under his raspy breathe. "Do your...worst, asshole."

"Oh, I will and you wont know when it happens." Standing up then walking out of the infirmary, leaving jonathan in his bed. The door closed and only one thing that kept him going, one prayer remained the same for 15 years.

Praying hopefully his daughter, is safe as she carried the secret in her blood to the formula and hoped that the sadistic lunatic doesnt figure it out. Jonathan had decided to play this psychopath with all he could to keep his daughter safe. Only if, he could had done the same for his wife that had passed from the injuries she endured for not cooperating with the demands of his jailer.

Remembering the day when she had passed in his embrace. And remembering the last words she spoke. "Fight, my love. Fight with all you have got, my love and keep our beautiful angel safe."

"I promise i will my love, hold on. We will get out of here." Jonathan cried, holding her close as she smiled and caressed his cheek tenderly. "I love... _you_." Tears streamed down his bruised cheeks and embraced his deceased wife tight as he sobbed brokenly.


End file.
